What the?
by Lexi the Smut Bunny
Summary: EDITED: for your continued enjoyment.Well it's HarryDraco so that makes it slash... very slash... then someone else joins the fray...hehehe. ENJOY!


What The?

EDITED

Disclaimer: You know I don't own any of this and I make no profit from writing this other then extreme happiness. I realised there were a few mistakes in it and so edited it.

Ah, peeps, I'm disgusting, I know but I can't help myself. You'll understand better after you've read the story, but then you'd already know if you'd read my other story HARRY'S NEW ADVENTURES. I hope you like this one. It's only one chappie 'cos I wanted to try it out after reading some of Rhysenn's. If you like Harry Potter stories then go to really good! Now enjoy! (I certainly enjoyed writing it.)  
Here we go:

Draco glanced up, straight into the arresting green eyes of Harry Potter. After several moments Draco had to remind himself to take a breath but he still couldn't tear himself away from Harry's emerald gaze. Finally Harry looked away and Draco slumped back breathing hard. When he stared into those amazing eyes everything else disappeared but he still couldn't believe he let Potter have such an effect on him.

Then there were those dreams he'd been having. In each he'd end up with Harry's tongue down his throat and most of the time they were tearing each other's clothes off. But before much could happen he'd wake up.

Draco sighed and stood up. He felt tired and just wanted to go to bed. He'd had enough of the noisy dinner hall. "I'm going to bed." He told Crabbe and Goyle. They just grunted as they stuffed their faces. Draco sighed again and strode out of the hall.

Damn that Potter. Draco couldn't get him out of his head and the way the Gryffindor kept looking at him wasn't helping. Draco stopped suddenly, why was Harry looking at him? Draco shook his head he was just imagining things. He walked on.

"Dr- Malfoy." Draco turned around so fast he almost fell over. Harry was walking hesitantly towards him.

"Potter." Draco tried his best to sneer. He drank in every detail of Harry's nervous face.

"What?" Harry frowned. Draco snapped out of it and scowled.

"What do you want, Potter? I want to go to bed."

"Well that's just it… I. God how am I going to say this?" Harry twisted his fingers together. "Actually don't worry." Harry turned to go back into the Great Hall.

"What?" Draco didn't want Harry to go. Even if the Gryffindor insulted him, Draco would rather that then Harry not talking to him at all.

"God, Draco I want. I want to-" Harry stopped himself by grabbing Draco and kissing him deeply.

Draco stood there in shock. What the hell was going on. After a moment Harry tore himself away. "I knew it. I just did. Why the hell did I do that? I'm such an idiot. Now I'm going to get it." Harry muttered. Draco still couldn't react. "Look at him, Harry, you utter idiot. What were you thinking?" Harry continued thinking aloud. "What. Why? Uh."

"Go on, Malfoy, yell at me, and insult me, tell everyone."

"Tell everyone what? That I want you as much as you seem to want me?" it was Draco's turn to surprise Harry. He swept Harry up in his arms and kissed him passionately. Harry melted into the kiss. Suddenly Draco pulled back.

"What? Why did you stop?" Harry looked heart broken.

"What are you talking about? I just didn't think it such a good idea if we got it on in the entrance hall. Come on!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and together they raced to the Prefect's dorm.

Harry's lips felt wet, warm and pliant under the heated pressure of Draco's mouth. Draco's hands tangled themselves in Harry's wild dark hair. Harry's strong warm hands traveled down Draco's back to grip his butt and pull him closer. Draco marveled at the way their bodies locked into alignment. It felt so right. Draco wriggled his hands between them working his fingers to the opening of Harry's robe. Harry made an unhappy little noise in the back of his throat at having to relinquish Draco's butt. Draco delighted at the feel of Harry's warm skin and smiled when he found no clothes other than boxers to remove.

"I was prepared." Harry mumbled making Draco kiss him passionately.

"I'm glad." After Draco's robe was cast off (he was also clad only in boxers- as usual.) the two boys fell on the bed kissing and touching fervently. Harry ran a finger lightly down Draco's front stopping at the waistband of his boxers. He looked into Draco's eyes and kissed him again, slipping his hand under the silky material of Draco's shorts. Draco gasped.

"Trying to distract me with your lips, are you?" Harry grinned and his lips followed his hand down. After only moments he had Draco gasping and groaning. Sometimes Draco had to grab at anything made of material to stuff in his mouth so his screams would be muffled. Finally he pulled Harry up, kissing him. He pulled Harry's boxers off and discarded them with his own. "Come on, you." He grinned, pulling Harry down on top of him.

Afterwards they lay, limbs tangled in delicious exhaustion, Harry's skin hot against his, Harry's brown hand a stark contrast to Draco's pale skin as they caught their breath.

"You're amazing." Draco couldn't help but kiss his lover.

"I think you've mixed it up." Draco frowned questioningly. "It's you who is the amazing one." Harry laughed at Draco's face and affectionately pushed the damp hair off Draco's forehead. Draco felt a thrill of excitement at Harry's touch. Draco laced his fingers with Harry's and nestled into his shoulder. Satisfied and comfortable Draco soon fell asleep.

"HARRY! OH MY GOD!" Hermione's voice cut through Draco's sleeping mind.

"Wha.?" Harry said groggily.

"What the hell are you doing?" At least she'd toned down her voice, Draco thought.

"'Mione, what are you doing here?" Harry pushed himself onto one elbow to stare at his friend.

"I was coming to get you up to go to breakfast to find you snuggled up to Malfoy." Hermione glared at Draco. "What's going on with you two?" Draco could feel Harry's skin heat.

"Well, we, uh. slept together." Harry said.

"YOU WHAT! Harry what is the matter with you? Get up!" Hermione strode over and before Harry or Draco could react, she pulled the blanket off the bed. She shrieked turning away and scrubbing at her eyes with shaking fingers. "You're both naked! Oh my god. When you said you slept together, I didn't think. Oh. I'm going to be scarred for life!" But when the boys had covered up and Hermione turned around Draco detected a slight smile on her face.

"Enjoy that, Granger?" He drawled.

"Enjoyed? Did you hear a word I said, Malfoy? I'll be scarred for life." Hermione's voice was high with shock.

"Mmm." Draco said infuriatingly.

"Harry, what's wrong with you? Why are you with this scumbag?"

"Hey, hey, 'Mione. He's sexy, how can you not see that?" again Draco perceived a small smile but decided not to say anything.

"Harry, how many years have you hated him and how many years has he hated you?"

"Actually I never really hated him at all." Harry said.

"I didn't really hate him, just what I thought he was. You know, being the Boy who Lived. I always thought he was the sexy one." Draco smiled and kissed Harry.

"Ugh, don't, I'll be sick." Hermione made choking noises.

"Hermione, I would never have expected this reaction from you. From Ron maybe, but not you." Harry sounded disappointed.

"You're right." Hermione hung her head. "It's just a huge shock to see you lying there… naked."

"I expect it was." Harry laughed.

Shock, Draco thought, not a horrifying, harrowing experience. Maybe she'd like their bodies more than she'd expected. Draco certainly liked Harry's. His soft, smooth brown skin, toned muscles, Seekers abs… Mmm. But most of all he liked Harry's messy, unruly hair. Unable to help himself, Draco leaned over and kissed Harry deeply, not realizing he was in the middle of saying something.

"Draco." He admonished when they pulled back.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I was trying to talk to 'Moine. Not that I didn't enjoy the kiss." He grinned naughtily.

Hermione cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes, 'Mione." Harry pushed the other boy back. "Down boy." He told him.

Draco made a little whining noise and looked at Harry with big wet eyes.

"Damn you. Stop being so cute. Really, or 'Mione will come and get you." He turned back to Hermione. "I've totally forgotten what we were saying." "Well I was just saying," Hermione smiled a little impishly as she walked over to the bed. "That I think I've been missing out." She ran her finger down Draco's exposed front.

"WHAT?" Harry yelped.

"You think I didn't notice how sexy you both are?" she sat beside Draco and kissed him wetly. Draco sat there stunned.

"Hermione. What are you doing?" Harry's voice was getting panicky.

"Don't you want to have some fun? Come on, Harry." Hermione pulled Harry's head to hers and kissed him. Despite himself Draco had actually enjoyed the kiss.

Hermione had full, soft lips and she smelt amazing. When Hermione released Harry he had a dazed expression on his face.

"Her-Hermione." He stammered staring at the girl like she'd just grown another head.

"Shh." Hermione put a finger to his lips and kissed Draco again, but this time Draco kissed her back and he could feel her smiling. Hermione then raised her wand and put silencing and locking spells onto the room and door.

"Come on, boys, pleasure me." Hermione said seductively as she slowly took her top off.

The three spent several hours in Harry's Prefect room.

Enjoy that, peeps? I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote it. Hermione. I didn't even think of her joining in until just after the first smile Draco "detected". I just couldn't help myself. Peeps, if you haven't read my other story please do and review it. Review this one too, I love reviews! And in your reviews please tell me of any stories you've read that u enjoyed, I'd luv to know. Thanx for reading my story. Love you all! Luv'n'sunshine Lexi


End file.
